(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat block assembly and an organic compound synthesizing apparatus using the heat block assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heat block assembly, which is used to construct a chemical library using combinatorial chemistry and can improve organic compound synthesizing efficiency, and an organic compound synthesizing apparatus using the heat block assembly.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional, typical compound synthesizing method is configured to synthesize a final substance by synthesizing compounds one by one or step by step. Meanwhile, combinatory chemistry is an improved compound synthesizing method that is configured to make a chemical library including the large number of molecules at once and find a new potential drug substance having the highest activation among substances in the chemical library. A compound synthesizing method related to the combinatory chemistry is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0312202. According to the compound synthesizing method disclosed in the patent, a compound synthesizing apparatus having a block assembly in which a plurality of arranged reaction containers each having opposite ends that are bent is disclosed. The organic compound synthesizing apparatus has advantages in that the fixing of the reaction containers, the loading and cleaning of samples, and the outputting of generated substances can be easily realized.
However, although the organic synthesizing apparatus has the above advantages, the organic synthesizing method using the apparatus still has a problem in that synthesizing efficiency of the organic compound is not sufficient.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.